Trapped in Time
by thezooqueen
Summary: This is a fanfic based on characters from the game Scheherazade. This is second story in the line. Please read Seeking Thy Shadow for the first segment. Main characters are Scheherazade and Zul al Zan.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Sadie read the letter again from her cabin on the zeppelin.

_Scheherazade Keating_

_Every year a select few of the brightest and up and coming are chosen from all over the world to participate in a joint excavation; promoting history, education, and unity. _

_You have been selected by way of recommendation of New York University; to participate in an excavation of Edinburgh Castle. Our primary focus will be St. Margaret's Chapel. Special Guest Professor Alik Tselner of Moscow State University will be leading this excavation. All findings will go to National Museum of Antiquities of Scotland; with respective honors. If you are interested, please make arrangements to meet in Edinburgh, Scotland at the Gibson Hotel on October 5th._

_For any further questions please contact me, at the provided number._

_Aindrea McLean_

_Asst. Director of Archaeology_

_University of Edinburgh_

"I wonder who all will be there." Sadie asked to no one.

Sadie put the letter away and went back to her research on castles of Scotland; specifically Edinburgh Castle.

_St. Margaret's Chapel is believed to be the oldest building in Edinburgh and an example of Norman architecture in Britain. It is very small and simple in design. Thought to have been the very chapel where Queen Margaret worshipped. When the Earl of Moray captured the castle in 1314, the chapel was the only building that was not destroyed._

"Should be pretty interesting to see what we find there."

* * *

At the Gibson Hotel, Sadie was greeted in the lobby by an overly friendly young man.

"Hello, are you Scheherazade Keating from America? Am I pronouncing that right?"

"Yes I am. Please call me Sade."

"I have you on my list. I am Michael Andrews. I am one of the site attendants. I will help you with whatever I can. For starters, I will get you checked in. Everyone is in the lounge. Not everyone is here yet. We will be leaving out to go to the site by way of bus tomorrow morning at 5:30AM. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask." Michael said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Mr. Andrews."

"Please call me Michael."

"Michael. Thank you" Sadie smiled.

He showed her to the lounge. She did not recognize any of the faces in there. Some of the names though she had heard of in different places, universities, and conventions. Sadie, not wanting to seem antisocial approached an open chair at a table where two women and three men sat.

"Hello. My name is Sadie Keating. May I join you?"

"Of course," A blond man with a heavy Swedish accent responded.

He stood up and pulled out the chair for her. Sadie took it and sat down. He motioned to a young dark-skinned lady sitting across from her.

"Please allow me make introductions. This is Miss Padmal Chandak from India."

"It is a pleasure" replied Sadie.

He then motioned to a petite blond sitting beside her.

"This fair lady is Miss Sophie Schultz from Germany."

"Nice to meet you" Sadie nodded.

"This rogue to my right is Brandon Kelly from Australia"

"Charmed." Sadie smiled.

"The gentleman to his right is Mr. Varnaz Madatian of Armenia."

"It is a pleasure." Sadie nodded.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Scheherazade." Varnaz responded with a smile.

"I of course am Rolf Alexander of Sweden." He smiled.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am Scheherazade Keating, American. Please call me Sadie."

The room quieted and Sadie heard whispers around her. Some were talking about her parents. Others talking about discoveries Sadie had made. Some said some not so pleasant things. Jealously amongst Archaeologists was nothing new to her. Not to be intimidated Sadie smiled. She then took notice of an empty chair at their table. It appeared someone was not at the table but there was an empty glass. Rolf took notice of what she was looking at.

"Oh that belongs to our Egyptian colleague Amun Badru Kamenwati. But he was kind enough to let us call him Amun. Unfortunately he has turned in for the night." Rolf explained.

She had heard the name Amun Badru Kamenwati before. He was supposed to be one of Egypt's greatest up and coming. Amun had groundbreaking ideas about excavation that were almost brilliant. He had already made some wonderful discoveries and at such a young age. He might even be a better Archaeologist than herself, but she would never admit it. Sadie was terribly sad she did not get to meet him on her last trip to Egypt. She was determined to make sure to have a conversation with him now that she would get another chance.

Sadie chatted away the evening, but started feeling tired and soon parted ways with her newfound friends. She went upstairs in search of her room. She found her room on the second floor; but as she was getting ready to enter it, who of all people came walking down the hall towards her?

"I thought that was you. Hello Sadie." A voice called out to her.

Sadie turned towards the mysterious voice. Zul al Zan stood there smiling.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" Sadie asked in shock.

"I was invited. …Well one of my identities was that is. It is no surprise that you were invited also."

"One of your identities was invited? What does that even mean?" she questioned.

Realization and shock flooded her at once. Sadie paled.

"…Please do not tell me you are Amun!"

"In the flesh." Zul al Zan bowed.

Sadie dropped her bag in the hall. She felt like someone just kicked her puppy.

"I think I am going to be sick."

Without another word, Sadie grabbed her bag, opened her door, walked in, and closed it behind her; leaving Zul 'Amun', standing there in the hall.

* * *

The next day everyone loaded up on the bus to head to the castle. Sadie sat in one of the seats towards the back. Zul came and sat in the seat behind her. Zul leaned forward placing his elbows on Sadie's seat.

"Zul what are you doing here?" Sadie turned her head to whisper to him to avoid attention.

"Amun" Zul reminded.

This angered Sadie.

"Okay _'Amun'_, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are." Zul replied.

"You are infuriating!" Sadie huffed.

Sadie got up and moved to another seat on the bus. Shortly thereafter Zul moved to a seat directly across from her.

"Stop _following_ me!" Sadie said a little too loud.

Zul sat back, and quickly looked out the window pretending boredom. Sadie was left blushing at the other people on the bus who had overheard her. When everyone had finally lost interest in her, Sadie began to speak again.

"How could you do this to me?" Sadie said in a much lower voice.

"What did I do? You were the one who spoke so loudly." Zul whispered.

"Not that. You... Ugh... You're Amun Badru Kamenwati; one of Egypt's greatest up and coming."

"I think we have had this conversation already." Zul smiled.

"But you can't be… You? You're nothing but a common thief!"

"I would say I am anything but common." Zul smiled.

"I've a good mind to go home. I won't stand by and watch you rob a _chapel_ of all places!"

"You will be the only one to miss out on this opportunity by doing that. Besides who says I am here to steal anything?"

"Why else would you be here?" Sadie replied.

"Would it shock you terribly if I told you I actually rather enjoy Romanesque architecture?" Zul asked.

"Well… I can see its appeal. OK Zul or 'Amun' or _whatever_. …I will give you a chance; but if I notice any funny business. You will be in a Scottish jail cell faster than you could blink. I will be watching you the whole time we are here." Sadie replied determined.

"Then I will be the lucky one who is blessed with you as a partner on this excavation." Zul smiled.

Sadie got the feeling she just walked into a trap.

"As soon as you saw me you planed for that didn't you?"

Zul smiled but did not reply.

The charming Swedish gentleman Sadie had met last night in the lounge walked up and sat down in the seat with Zul; directly cutting off their line of sight.

"Good morning Miss Sadie." Rolf said ignoring Zul.

Rolf was not only charming but he was certainly a looker.

"Good morning Mr. Alexander." Sadie smiled.

"Please call me Rolf."

"Of course Rolf."

"I was wondering if I might have the honors of your partnership on this excavation." Rolf asked.

Zul tapped the intruder on the shoulder.

"Miss Keating has already accepted my request. You are too late Rolf."

Rolf's eyes flashed anger at Zul, but Sadie did not notice it.

"I do apologize." Sadie said sadly.

"Zu-Amun has already asked me to join him."

"It is truly my loss Miss Sadie. I hope you do well on this trip. If you feel the need to change partners…"

Rolf shot a very ugly look at Zul.

"…Well if you will excuse me then." Rolf got up and left to take another seat.

Zul smiled triumphantly from his seat; and Sadie just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

The bus drove up the esplanade. As the castle came into view, Sadie's breath caught into her throat. She clasped her hands together in front of her mouth. Her eyes became large as saucers. There was no way she could hide her smile.

"Oh my." was all she could whisper.

"First time to a castle I take it."

Sadie ignored Zul. Edinburgh Castle seemed a lot larger than she had imagined. The bus came to a stop outside of the gate. Michael the assistant who she met last night stood up at the front of the bus.

"May I have everyone's attention please? …Thank you. Today we are just taking a tour of the castle. If you do not have a partner please see me and I help you find one. There will be a guided tour, but you are welcome to just explore with your partner. Please remember, if it looks dangerous, chances are it is. Lunch will be held in the courtyard at noon and the bus will be leaving to return to the hotel at 5:30PM. That is all Professor Tselner wanted me to share."

Everyone unloaded from the bus. Sadie waited for Zul to exit.

"So Miss Keating, do you want to go on the guided tour?" Zul asked when he joined her.

She looked Zul and smiled.

"Nahh" she replied.

They took off down the winding path leading into the courtyard. Sadie pointed at a large building. The aged walls around them were like catnip to their senses. Neither of them even noticed they were being watched. The two then crossed the courtyard, and disappeared into the doorway beyond leading to The Great Hall.

"Look at that fireplace. It is so large. I could stand in it.!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I feel like a real princess in a fairy tale." Sadie twirled in a circle.

"You look like one too." Zul smiled back.

"You have always been a charmer."

Both spent the day scouring the castle, making notes and drawings of all they found.

"Perhaps we should go to lunch." Zul spoke after noting the time.

The two joined the others down in the courtyard for lunch. Sadie spied the two women she met last night Padmal and Sophie sitting together near a wall, so Sadie went to join them. They were deep in conversation when Rolf sat down next to Sadie. She smiled but was a little uncomfortable in how close he sat next to her. After a while Sadie relaxed. Rolf was clever and funny. She could not help but feel at ease around him. She rubbed her neck she could feel someone watching her and she glanced back to see Zul watching her and Rolf intently a little ways away. Teasingly Sadie looked back at Rolf and smiled. As he finished a funny story about a misadventure he had been on, Sadie laughed slightly louder to ensure Zul had heard. She did not dare look back at Zul so she would not ruin the jab. But instead she noticed the two women she sat in front of look up as someone approached from behind. Sadie looked back to see Zul standing there. If her teasing bothered him, he did not show it.

_Just as well._ Sadie thought disappointingly.

"Oh Amun, have you come to join us?" Rolf called out to him.

"I thought Sadie would like to continue our exploration. I saw several stain glass windows I am sure she would like to sketch." Zul stated.

Zul had Sadie's full attention. She stood up and Zul smiled knowingly.

"Well, if you will excuse us, we have some exploring to do." Sadie smiled.

With a wave they left the others to their talk. Once they were out of earshot Zul spoke again.

"I believe that Rolf fancies you." Zul said nonchalantly.

"Hmm… You think so? I had not noticed." Sadie lied.

"Indeed." Zul responded.

They made for the stained glass windows. They entered a room dust motes danced in the air through the colorful light cast by all the glass. It was awe inspiring! Sadie's breath caught. Zul certainly knew what he was talking about. Sadie just had to draw these.

"Wow what craftsmanship. They are beautiful. I really should invest in a camera" Sadie spoke eyes wide.

Sadie sat down on the floor and began sketching away. Zul sat on the floor behind her and began sketching the whole room. He was more interested in the architecture; drawing every detail, every crack, and every stone. Back to back they sat in silence drawing. After some time Sadie interrupted the tranquility.

"What do you think it was like to live here?"

"It was probably frightful."

Surprised at his response, Sadie turned towards him; realizing for the first time they had been using each other for support.

"Why would you say that?" Sadie asked.

"This castle was built for war. It is so heavily fortified, and that is done only out of fear and necessity. Sure it is quite luxuriously decorated on the inside, but since the beginning of its creation it was built purely to defend from the onslaught of approaching armies. I can't see anyone truly being happy here long." Zul replied.

Sadie turned back to her drawing not minding Zul's presence against her back, but feeling a little less like being in a fairy tale. Deep in thought Sadie recalled some of the history of Edinburgh.

_This castle had such a bloody past dating back to 9BC._

"All those wars," Sadie said aloud and shivered involuntarily.

Sadie realized that the windows were soon losing light, and soon shadows began filling the room. Zul looked up from his sketch and Sadie looked at her watch.

"We should head back to the bus. It will be time to leave soon." Sadie spoke.

They finished up their drawings and headed back into the courtyard. As they were exiting the building they were talking about the different architecture styles they had come across. A woman's scream filled the air, and they froze in their tracks. Sadie was the first one to react and ran in the direction of the scream followed by Zul a half a heartbeat behind her. As they rounded a corner they looked around for the owner of the scream. Sadie finally caught sight of Sophie in the Half Moon Bastion. Zul and Sadie ran over to her side, and then they caught sight of what she was looking at. Rolf lay prone against a wall. Below Rolf's eye was a cut where he had been hit and blood seeped from the back of his head. Brandon Kelly the man from Australia Sadie had met was kneeling beside him checking his pulse.

"He is alive, but he needs a Doctor."

Rolf was not conscience. And his breathing was staggered. Brandon got up and ran off to call the hospital.

"What happened to him? Who is his partner?" Sadie asked.

Everyone looked around. Sophie spoke first.

"Fräulein Padmal is his partner, but I have not seen her since lunch."

"Sophie can you watch over Rolf? Amun and I will look for her."

Sadie looked over to Zul who was scanning the area for sign of Padmal's presence.

"Amun please look over there and I will check over there for her."

"Sadie I really do not think we should split up."

Sophie spoke up and touched Sadie's arm.

"Amun is probably right. Whoever did this could still be around and there is no telling what they did to Fräulein Padmal."

"I cannot sit back and wait around to find out." Sadie said determined.

Sophie dabbed at some sweat appearing on Rolf's forehead.

"He has a fever and he is shaking. Give me your jackets to warm him up till help gets here." Sophie responded.

Sadie took her sweater off and handed it to Sophie. Zul followed Sadie's example and handed Sophie his jacket. A chill wind cut through the air, and Sadie rubbed her shoulders.

"We have to find her." Sadie spoke.

Zul finally relented and they split up looking for Padmal. Soon they were joined by the rest of the group. Rolf did not wake up, and he was taken to the hospital. It started getting late and still no sign of Padmal appeared.

"I am calling the police." Varnaz spoke.

"She has been missing far too long." Varnaz left to go find a phone.

It began to get dark and the temperature began to drop. After the police arrived they began taking statements from everyone. After they had completed their interviews they asked everyone to leave.

"Please do not leave the hotel while we are investigating this matter" an officer spoke.

They loaded up on the bus to head back to the hotel. Everyone's spirits were low. Padmal was a sweet girl and no one wanted to leave without finding her, but the police were insistent. Sadie sat with her head in her hands. Zul sat down beside her. In her ear Zul whispered.

"There is nothing you could have done. And if you were Rolf's partner instead then chances are we would have been looking for you. So do not go blaming yourself. It is not your fault."

"How did…?" Sadie looked up

"I think I know you enough by know to have an idea about how you think." Zul replied.

Sadie looked out the window back towards the castle before they pulled out of site.

"Still I have been in these types of situations before…"

"You do not know what the situation is."

"But still…"

"But nothing" Zul cut her off.

"Just get some rest Sadie. If they don't find her by tomorrow, I promise I will go find her myself." Zul stated.

"Not without me your not!" Sadie turned to him.

"I would not dream otherwise." Zul replied.

Zul resigned himself to the fact that Sadie would not sit and wait. This way he could keep an eye on her instead of her wandering off on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Sadie sat at the dinner table staring blankly at her food, fingers steepled in front of her lips, and lost in thought. Zul interrupted her deliberation.

"Sadie …Sadie, snap out of it."

He waved his hand in front of her face and she finally looked him in the eyes. He could see the worry there.

"You are not going to let this go tonight are you?" Zul asked.

"I am afraid not." Sadie replied

Zul sighed. Worried she would do something foolish by herself. He gave into what he knew she was thinking.

"OK. We will go together. After we have all the supplies we need. We have no idea what we might face in a castle in the dark. Besides we do not know what or who we will be going up against or how they might be armed. If we are going to do this we are going to-do it right. …Do you understand?" Zul whispered.

"What do you mean? I have not said I was planning anything."

"Sadie you did not need to. I can read it all over your face. You were planning on going back to the castle tonight to look for her. Weren't you?"

"I plead the fifth." Sadie replied.

"That law does not exist here." Zul countered.

"Fine… Yes. …You are correct, but do you really want to come with me? If we are caught we could be exiled from Scotland or worse. I do not think they would take kindly to two Archaeologists breaking into a national historical monument."

Zul smiled at her. He could see she was more worried for him.

"Sadie, then we will have to make sure we are not caught."

Sadie gave him a half hearted smile.

A few hours later they were standing at the police station.

"Sir… Why have the police given up looking for her?"

The man behind the desk looked down at Sadie.

"Miss I am sorry, but it is dark and dangerous in the castle at night. It is not safe for us or her. We will resume looking for her in the morning."

"Not to mention the ghosts." Another officer added.

"Ghosts…?" Sadie asked.

"Aye. There be several of 'em. A headless drummer, dogs from hell, a ghastly piper just to name a few. Mark my words if your friend is alive. She'll wish she wasn't before the night is thru."

"Oh hush Tavish! Can't you see the lil lady is worried 'bout her friend. Don't go filling her head with that nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense. I heard the piper myself!"

"Tavish I think you were nipping too much that night."

"Well, thank you officers. I am sure you all did your best and will find her tomorrow." Sadie faked a smile.

"Good night Miss. You should go back to your hotel and get some rest, Ma'am."

"I will. Thank you again." Sadie turned and left.

Zul was waiting for her outside.

"Well, we know now the police have stopped looking for her tonight. We should have the place to ourselves to search for her." Sadie told Zul.

"Did they have any clues?" Zul asked.

"If they did they did not tell me."

"Well, then it is up to us. Are you sure you want to do this?" Zul asked.

"Yes. I imagine how she must be feeling lost or trapped in there. If it were me, would you come looking for me?" Sadie asked Zul.

"Do you really have to ask? I never would have left the castle in the first place."

Sadie's heart pained for a moment.

"Padmal does not have a friend here looking out for her. We are all she has."

"Very well Sadie. We will go find her. But do not get-"

Sadie cut him off.

"We_ will _find her. That is all there is to it."

"Fine. I just wish we knew where the place she was seen was." Zul said.

"We can try to sneak into the hospital and try to speak with Rolf if he is awake, but I fear we might be pushing our luck with breaking and entering tonight." Sadie replied.

"Unfortunately I agree." Zul nodded.

They took a taxi and got out a block from the castle. They set off on foot up the hill. If they were not in shape they would have been tired by the time they reached the top. To their dismay the front gates were closed with a deadbolt. Sadie pulled a grappling hook and rope from her bag. Spinning it swiftly at her side she launched it over the wall. It caught onto the rock at the top. She put her weight on it and it bit into the stone firmly. Sadie then climbed the wall. Zul followed behind her. Once they were on the wall walk. Sadie replaced her hook and they made their way down into the castle grounds below.

"Where should we start?" Sadie asked.

"Let's start with all the places that the police would not obviously look." Zul replied.

"OK that would eliminate the main rooms. We should start on the lower level and work our way up."

Moving as quickly and quietly as possible through the castle, they began their search. Zul and Sadie went room to room calling out Padmal's name. They checked every nook and cranny even under the furniture. The castle was not as enchanting to be in, in the dark. With nothing but flashlights to see with, it took on a different personality entirely. They stayed close together and tread as cautiously as they could. It seemed hopeless, but Sadie was not going to give up hope, not when they were all Padmal had for a chance at rescue. If only they had clues to go by.

"Sadie we might ha-"

"No we will not." Sadie cut him off.

"Not till the police come are we giving up ok? You can leave if you must, but I am not leaving."

"Sadie, you are so unreasonable." Zul replied, but he did not stop looking.

Zul wanted to find the girl as much as Sadie did, but did not want to do it at the cost of risking Sadie. He did not want anything to happen to her and he could tell that she was already tired. Having been searching for hours and coming up empty. Tracking down a missing girl without any clues was starting to wear on her. More importantly he feared finding her. If she were found dead, he knew Sadie would feel responsible. He had no idea what he would do then. He hated himself because he almost did not want to ever find the poor girl. As he was pondering over his guilty conscience, they both heard a sound that turned their blood to ice and stopped them where they stood. Someone started playing the bagpipes. Curiosity overpowered their fear and they both ran in the direction of the sound. When Sadie came to the exit to the building they were in, she peered outside to where the noise was coming from. No one was there. She could hear the pipes clearer now, but no one could be seen. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She turned to ask Zul what he thought could be happening …but Zul was nowhere to be seen. Sadie was alone in the dark, and the eerie pipes played on.

"Oh god!" Sadie gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Sadie shook the fear and got angry. She was not going to let some ghost take Zul from her. She flicked her flashlight back on and marched back the way they had come.

"Oh piper you are messing with the wrong woman. I will find Zul and I swear I will make you wish you never haunted these walls. I was scared at first, but you have now made it personal. No one and I mean no one dead or alive messes with my friends. YOU HEAR ME! I WILL MAKE YOU REGREAT TAKING MY FRIEND!"

The more she moved the angrier she got. With a focus hard as steel, Sadie eyed everything she passed for any clue as to where Zul could have gone. A lesser person would have cowered in fear and left if they could, not Scheherazade. A lesser person would have also walked past the small broken piece of glass on the floor. Sadie picked up the shard of clear glass. It was a piece of a flashlight, and it was still warm. A smirk appeared on her face. Sadie turned her light on the wall. Lightly knocking on it she discovered it was indeed hollow behind it. Using all her skills as an Archaeologist Sadie investigated the wall. Somewhere along the way the music had stopped. Sadie could not find a lever or button.

_It must open only from the inside. No matter I know it is there. Half the problem is solved. _

Sadie rummaged around in her bag till she found the items she was looking for. She withdrew a small hammer, chisel and a piece of chalk. Then Sadie felt the wall for any sign of a seam, Sadie soon found what she was looking for. Then she wrote in chalk on the wall 'Through here.', and drew a big X on the wall. Sadie then replaced the chalk. She took her hammer and placed the chisel into the seam of the hidden door in the wall. With the accuracy of a master thief, Sadie popped the door open. With a sigh the tunnel behind the faux door lay open to her. Sadie replaced the items back in her bag. She entered the tunnel cautiously and guardedly. Sadie followed the stairs down into the endless darkness below. Sadie covered her flashlight with a piece of fabric to filter the light. She did not want to broadcast her presence below. She went further and further. She then saw on the stairs the rest of Zul's flashlight. She picked it up and placed it in her bag. All it did was reinforce her resolve. Now more confident she was on the right track Sadie moved swiftly and silently down the stairs till she came upon sounds emanating from below.

_Chanting? I hear chanting from below. It sounds like a group of women droning out a chant._

Her mind flashed back to New Orleans.

_Were there witches here in the castle? If there are witches here, what do they want with Padmal and Zul?_

A dark feeling came over her. She had a feeling the coven's intentions with them were not good.

_If they are witches, how was she to stop them? Ahmose-ankh was in NY and it is not like I could play the same trick on them. Besides I doubt these witches have even heard of the Loa Mr. Saturday._

Sadie reached in her bag and withdrew the knife Zul had insisted she carry. She did not like to carry weapons but now she was grateful she had started to comprise with Zul on his opinion. He was not always right, but when it came to self preservation he was usually spot on. Sadie continued down creeping along the wall. She could now see light flickering up the stairs from a fire down below. The shadows danced along the wall. Sadie took a soft but deep breath and prepared herself for anything that might happen. But nothing she could do would prepare her for what she saw next. She quietly poked her head around the corner. In a circular room she saw nine women in black cloaks standing around an altar in the center of the room. They were all speaking old English, Latin, and Gaelic. Torches lined the walls and strange inscriptions and symbols were written all over the walls. On the floor chained together and unconscious lay Zul and Padmal. They were both dressed in white robes. Sadie could not tell if they were alive or not. The chanting came to a lull. Two women stepped away from the circle and approached the defenseless bodies of her friends. One of the two pulled a set of large keys from her cloak and unlocked Padmal from Zul and carried her to the altar where they laid her down across it on her back. Her head hung off and her neck lay open and exposed. Padmal did not awake. They were going to use her in some sort of ritual. Sadie's eyes flicked back to Zul. Likely whatever they were planning he was next. The chanting began again. A different woman stepped away from the group to walk to the altar. The woman raised her hand and the room silenced all at once. The woman spoke in Gaelic loudly to all in the room then she produced a deadly looking dagger from beside the altar. She took it in both hands and raised it above her head. Sadie realized what the witch was going to do. Sadie quickly tucked the knife she had in her sock, and stepped out from the stairway into the room beyond.

"STOP!" Sadie yelled.

All the witches turned to face the intruder who dared interfere with their ritual.

"Let them go this instant!" Sadie stood firm.

Two women approached Sadie and grabbed her by the arms. Their grasp like iron vices they dragged her to the woman who stood at the altar. They then forced her to her knees before the leader. With all the confidence she could muster Sadie looked the leader in the eyes and said.

"Let my friends go. They have done nothing to you."

"Silence child. You have not given the right to speak here."

One of the woman slapped Sadie across the face. Sadie could do nothing about it as her arms were still in their grip. A line of blood dripped down from her lip.

"Now American, tell me how you found us." The leader asked.

"I followed my instincts and they led me to you." Sadie replied.

"I see. And the piper did not scare you away?" The leader asked.

"He did at first, but I soon realized I liked the song he was playing." Sadie replied more confidently.

"You speak with a lot of courage, but the fact is you made it this far. So I will grant you one request." The leader smiled.

Her smile was neither friendly nor warm.

"Let my friends go." Sadie replied.

"I will tell you what. I will let you choose one. Pick which one you wish to free and we will release you and that person with no more harm than what has already come to that individual. This shall be your reward for being so wise to find us. No one has found us in several centuries. I am much impressed." The leader responded.

Sadie's eyes grew as big as saucers. How could she choose?

_Padmal was just some innocent girl from India. And Zul… Zul…_

The name echoed over and over in her heart. She wanted to choose him, but it meant death for Padmal. She could not choose. A tear ran down her face all bravado gone with it. This dilemma would cost her soul. Sadie slowly took a deep breath. She shuttered as she exhaled. There was only one choice she could live with.

"Release them both. I will stay in their stead."

The witches behind and all around her began whispering to each other. The leader set the knife down and approached Sadie and knelt down to her till they were face to face. Sadie could now see the woman's face was covered in many tattoos; the same symbols that covered the walls.

"Young one, do you know what it is you ask?" The leader whispered.

"Yes, I can assume." Sadie spoke with more confidence, though her voice trembled.

"She has chosen. A voluntary sacrifice is worth more than hundreds of involuntary sacrifices! I want you to take these two and leave them outside the castle wall. The police will find them come sunrise." The leader spoke to her followers.

The leader then turned to face Sadie.

"We will sacrifice you tomorrow night. Fear not, your friends will be fine, though they will never know the truth to what you have given up for them. But we shall know. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

From behind Sadie came a hand holding a white cloth. It was pressed into her nose and mouth. Everything began to blur Sadie's eyes watered. Then everything went dark. Sadie lost conscientiousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Zul awoke to the smell of rubbing alcohol. He found himself in a bed and he had a splitting headache. He looked around him and surmised he was in a hospital. He shook his head trying to remember the events that led him to this point, but everything was fuzzy. It was then that the nurse an older lady came to his side and smiled down to him.

"Are you feeling better, Dearie?" the Nurse inquired.

"Miss, can you tell me if my friend Sadie is OK? She is blond about my age."

"Are you talking about the female who came in with you? I heard that she is in another ward."

"Yes, is she OK?" Zul tried to sit up but his head spun.

"Easy there. You were heavily drugged. Your body needs to get orientated again. …How about I check on your friend for you. If you lay still like a good lad, I will come back after I find out how she is doing; alright? So just get some rest."

With a heavy sigh Zul laid back down.

"Fine, please do."

The Nurse walked away, and Zul covered his eyes with his arm. Flashes of the last evening played through his mind.

_What is the last thing I remember? We were heading to the… the…bagpipes. …Sadie was in the lead. …And we ran around a corner. No, I did not make it… Everything stops there. Someone, must have jumped us from behind? But how did I end up here? Sadie must have made it. She probably was the one who had gotten us here. That must mean she is alright?_

As Zul sighed in relief, two Police Officers came into the ward. One of them was an older gentleman with a pruned face, and the younger a skinny man with a shock of red curly hair a bit too long. They approached Zul's bed. The older one began to speak.

"Are you Amun Badru something?"

"Yes." Zul replied confused.

The younger one pulled out his handcuffs and began to move towards his bed.

"Wait a minute. What is going on?" Zul demanded.

Then the nurse at that moment returned to the room.

"What is going on here? Officers, this is a patient of mine. I won't have you coming in here upsetting him!"

"Sorry Ma'am." The younger one answered.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Zul yelled.

The nurse went to his side.

"I know you are confused, but I won't tolerate you upsetting the other patients either." The nurse scolded Zul.

"My apologies Ma'am. How is Sadie doing?" Zul questioned.

"I am sorry Sir, but the woman you came in with is named Padmal Chandak."

"What did you say?! …How?" Zul queried even more confused than he was before.

_Nothing makes sense. My memories are so full of gaps._

"Was there another woman here? Small, blond, doesn't listen to anything that is for her own good?" Zul asked rubbing his eyes.

"No Sir, I am afraid not." The Nurse shook her head sadly.

"We found you and Padmal Chandak unconscious, outside the castle this morning. Do you mind telling me why you and the missing girl were found together?" The older cop demanded.

_None of this is making any sense. Where is Sadie?_

"Officer, tell me. Do you know where Sadie is?"

"Son, I am asking the questions here and if you want yours answered. I recommend you start answering mine. We can do it here or down at the station." The Officer challenged.

"Fine, ask your questions Officer." Zul relented.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you were at the castle last night?"

"Sadie and I were looking for Miss Padmal Chandak."

"You keep mentioning someone named Sadie. Who is she and where is she at?"

Zul's eyes got fierce and he tightly gripped the bars on the bed. The younger Officer noticed this and got nervous. His hand quickly went to his night stick, but it only rested there.

"You mean you do not know either?" Zul asked.

A deceptive calm covered Zul's face.

_I have to appease these idiots so they will leave me in peace. They will be no assistance._

"How did you and Miss Padmal end up unconscious outside of the castle walls?" The Officer demanded.

"I am sorry Officer I do not know. The last thing I remember is running through the castle to find the source of the bagpipes."

The younger Officer dropped his handcuffs. The color drained from his face.

"Sorry." The younger Officer said as he squatted down slowly to reclaim his cuffs.

_Something is not right. Is Sadie still in the castle?_

After the Officers finished their questioning they left to go and question Padmal. Zul was left with more random pieces to a bigger puzzle than answers.

_I have to find out for myself._

Zul waited for his opportunity, got dressed, and walked right out of the Hospital's front door. But as he was going down the steps, the ever vigilant Nurse followed him out.

"Where do you think you are going Amun?"

Zul stopped. His shoulders sagged. He just could not afford to be caught. Not now. He reached for the scalpel he had tucked in his sleeve. He would not hurt her. It was not the Nurses fault she was just doing her job. But he would not let her stop him. So he turned to face her, the blade behind his back.

"Ma'am, I have to find her;" he implored her to understand reason.

The Nurse looked into his eyes. She could see the resolve on his face; she could not stop him if she wanted to.

"OK. I do not know what is going on, but it seems it is important to you. If I cannot stop you at least let me help you."

The Nurse approached him and handed him a small tin of smelling salts.

"If she is in the shape you were in, this might help snap her out of it. But make darn sure you bring her to the hospital afterwards. Do you hear me?"

He accepted them gratefully. The Nurse then ruffled his hair.

"She is a lucky girl." The Nurse smiled knowingly. She turned and walked back to the doors.

"I will tell the Officers that I released you. Do not make me regret it. Now be a good lad and make yourself scarce." The Nurse called out over her shoulder.

Zul smiled

"Thank you Ma'am. I will not forget this."

Zul turned and walked away.

The first place he went to was the hotel. The guys at the front desk had not seen Sadie. Zul went to her room and rapped loudly on her door, but received no answer. He then went to his room and opened his luggage and withdrew a holster carrying a small caliber handgun and put it on. He checked the gun to make sure it was loaded. After, he put on a jacket. Zul then grabbed his pack, put a new flashlight in it, and left for the castle.

When Zul arrived at the castle it was early evening but the gate was locked. Zul climbed the bricks and made his way inside the castle wall. He made for the last place he saw Sadie. He found the hallway easily enough and began looking around. He drew his gun and began by searching the rooms closest to where they were. Then he found the last thing he expected. A large X written in chalk on a wall. The words Through Here scrawled across it. It was all Zul could do to keep from laughing out loud.

_That's my girl._

He then ran his fingers across the wall till he found what he had been looking for. There was a chip in the stone. Something had been forced into the wall. He could barely see it, but there was a definite seam there. He then withdrew a hammer and wedge from his bag and made quick work of the hidden door. It popped open revealing a passage behind it. He then jammed the wedge into the door hinge forcing it to remain open.

Zul quietly made his way down the stairs in the dark his back hugging the wall. Zul kept his gun raised by his side. Finally reaching the bottom he came to a room. It was dark. He listened intently. He heard someone faintly breathing and nothing else. He listened for a time and when he was confident that there was only one person in the room, he risked poking his head around the wall. His eyes already accustomed to the dark he scanned the room. He did not see anyone. Then his eyes caught movement on the floor. Cautiously he approached the bundle. Sadie laid there. She was chained to a loop secured to the stone. He felt her head; she was burning up in fever. He carefully produced the smelling salts. After he waved them under her nose she began to stir and open her eyes. He gently placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh" Zul whispered to her.

"Whwpb?" was all she managed.

"It is Zul. I am going to get you out of here."

Zul pulled a pick set from his bag and made quick work of the handcuffs at her wrists. It was then that every torch in the room lit at once. They were surrounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Blinding light exploded in her eyes. Muffled noises echoed through her ears. Sadie closed her eyes quickly. She felt like she was spinning, and nothing she could do would steady her. She had been drunk only once and it never felt like this. This was worse, a whole lot worse. She wanted to be sick. She wanted the noise to go away. She wanted the light to go away. But most of all she wanted off of the merry-go-round. She tried to speak but her chest hurt too much and she coughed hard.

_Was that Zul I heard?_

A gunshot rang out from beside her close. Screaming followed. Sadie instinctively threw her hands over her head.

_What is going on?! I can't think straight._

Cautiously Sadie opened her eyes again. A second gunshot rang out. Sadie's eyes began to focus.

"Sadie, can you stand?" Zul called out to her.

Zul was by her side pulling on her hand. Sadie pushed herself off the floor. Sadie, through the fog could now see what was going on around her. The ladies in dark robes were yelling at Zul. One of ladies was holding her arm, and Sadie thought she could see blood. Zul began pulling Sadie to the stairs. She was weak and still feeling fuzzy so she let herself be dragged.

"How…?" Sadie coughed out.

"Later, we need to get out of here." Zul called back to her.

They entered the staircase.

"Sadie, are you alright?"

"Yes let's worry how I feel later."

The two made their way up the winding staircase and quickly made their escape. It did not appear they were going to be followed.

"_You will regret this! We made a deal!_" Someone yelled up to them.

Several blocks away at a restaurant, out of breath Sadie and Zul sat in a booth. After a while all the craziness that was playing havoc in her head began to settle. She felt like she could try to eat something.

"Well, I think I have had my fill of castles for a while at least." Sadie said shakily.

"Eat some food. We have to get you to a hospital to get checked out." Zul replied.

"I will be fine Zul."

"No. I made a promise to someone. I need to get you to the hospital."

Sadie was going to argue, but she saw the earnestness in Zul's eyes

"Fine," Sadie huffed.

"We need to make a stop first." Sadie stated.

Back in the hospital Sadie lay asleep in a bed. The lights were out, and the only sound in the room was her light snoring and the drip of the IV by her side. Sadie did not notice the two figures enter her room. As they quietly approached her side, one withdrew a rather long dagger. The woman stepped to the side of her bed and raised the dagger high above her head. But that moment the lights flicked on. Police poured into the room and surrounded the ladies. In a desperate attempt the lady with the dagger swung down with menacing speed. At that moment Sadie brought her own arms up knocking her swing out of the way as two hands shot out from under the bed and grabbed the lady's ankles and yanked them forwarded causing her to fall backward and hit her head on the wall behind her. The cloaked woman slid down the wall unconscious. Zul grabbed the dagger and put it in his belt at his side. The other lady seeing no hope threw a handful of powder into the air. The cops ran to her but everyone in the room began coughing furiously. At that moment the lady dove out of the window into the night. The cops ran to the window but she was nowhere to be seen. Zul and Sadie joined the cops at the window.

"I would almost be impressed, but given the circumstances." Zul spoke.

"She won't be getting far. We are already in the process of raiding their lair in the castle." The Prune faced cop replied.

"I am not so sure. If what they told me is true. You do not survive hidden in a castle for centuries if you do not have a way to stay hidden. Chances are there are many secrets in that castle. You will need a team of Archaeologists to find them all. I only found the one secret passage due to the fact that Amun managed to break his flashlight when he was attacked."

After the police finished what they needed to do; they left Zul and Sadie alone in the room.

"So, Miss Keating, how long do you intend to stay in Scotland?" Zul asked.

"Well I am not due back for three more weeks, but honestly I have had enough of this place for a while. Perhaps I will go to London."

"Go to London huh?" Zul pondered.

"Yes I have a close friend who lives there I would not mind catching up with."

"Oh yes? I thought you had not been to much of Europe?" Zul replied.

"I met Roland last year. He travels a lot."

"Sounds like fun. I might just go with you." Zul smiled.

* * *

A day later a letter was received at the hospital for a Nurse Fiona Shaw. When she opened it she fainted. One of the other nurses ran to her to see if she was OK. When she awoke, Nurse Shaw showed the letter to the other nurse.

_Nurse Shaw,_

_I told you I would not forget. I hope this will cover any troubles you might have had helping me._

The nurse then showed the other nurse the other slip of paper. It was a check for _$1000.00 US_

* * *

A few days later the duo arrived at the train station in London.

Sadie was one of the first off the train. She spied her man-of-action friend waiting for her. Zul watched from inside through a window as Sadie ran up to Roland. Roland gave her a big hug picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. A pain clenched Zul's chest. It had been a while since Zul had seen her that happy. After Roland sat her down Sadie looked back at the door of the train. Zul appeared there, but did not descend the stairs.

"Come on down Zul." Sadie called out to him.

Zul smiled.

"This is as far as I am going."

"What are you talking about Zul? I thought you wanted to come here also?"

"I just wanted to make sure you would be safe. I see now you are in good hands, so I will be on my way. Until next time Scheherazade" Zul waved.

The door closed leaving a confused Sadie looking at the train as it pulled away. Zul sat back in his seat. The image of what he saw playing over and over in his mind.

_So Sadie can make that sort of face._

The ticket collector came by and interrupted Zul's thoughts.

"Sir, ticket please."

"Ah yes here."

"Sir, we just left your stop."

"Yes, I wish to exchange this for a return trip."

"Certainly Sir."

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
